Con los Potter no se juega
by Pabel Moonlight
Summary: "Pero tranquilos, esta noche todo habrá terminado de una vez por todas. Esta noche vengaré vuestra muerte. Esta noche le demostraré, una vez más, que con los Potter no se juega." - Últimos pensamientos de Harry para sus padres antes de la batalla final contra Voldemort.


_**¡Hola de nuevo!**_

_**Sí, sé que debería estar estudiando, pero de repente me he puesto a pensar en qué se le estaría pasando a Harry por la mente justo antes de la batalla final contra Voldemort. **_

_**Así que aquí os traigo un one shoot. Es cortito, cortito. No llega a las 620 palabras, pero no puedo hacer más.**_

_**Llevo todo el día estudiando y en un descansito me he puesto a escribir esto y lo subo ya para compensaros de alguna forma y haceros más amena la espera al epílogo de "En busca de la felicidad" y el siguiente capítulo de "Mar, sol y luna".**_

_**Ya me gustaría a mí tener el tiempo suficiente para actualizar. La verdad es que escribir me ayuda muchísimo. Aparto mi mente de los problemas y me sumerjo en un mundo paralelo en el que mi imaginación es la fuerza motora que me empuja a seguir adelante.**_

_**Bueno, dejo ya el rollo.**_

_**Espero que os guste.**_

_**PD. Es la primera historia que escribo sobre Harry, centrándome única y exclusivamente en él, así que no seáis malos/as.**_

_**Muchos besos (no hace falta que os diga que espero reviews, ¿no?), **_

_**Pabel Moonlight.**_

* * *

Ahora más que nunca es cuando os necesito a mi lado. Necesito vuestros consejos, vuestras palabras de apoyo, vuestras sonrisas reconfortantes, vuestros abrazos fraternales.

Ahora más que nunca necesito sentir vuestras palabras de ánimo. No recuerdo haberlas escuchado antes, pero sé que me las dijisteis.

También sé que me abrazabais todas las noches y me acunabais, cantando canciones de cuna o contándome historias hasta que conseguía dormirme.

Sé cómo os mirabais. Cómo sonreíais con complicidad, como os hablabais con una sola mirada.

Sé cómo me quisisteis. Sé que siempre me habéis querido, y sé que siempre lo haréis.

No recuerdo prácticamente nada del tiempo que pasamos juntos. A decir verdad, no fue mucho. No fue demasiado, pero tampoco suficiente. Un hijo necesita pasar más tiempo con sus padres.

Pero vino él y nos separó. Vino él y me quitó todo lo que me importaba. Os quitó la vida. Y también intentó quitarme la mía.

Pero lo que él no sabía es que con los Potter no se juega.

Es gracioso saber que él no ha aprendido la lección. Ha intentado arrebatarme todo lo que me importa. Pero ¿sabéis qué? Ya estoy harto. No va a conseguir quitarme lo que siento. Y puedo jurar por lo más sagrado que exista que no va a conseguir robarme la felicidad.

Llevo mucho tiempo luchando, entrenándome y destruyendo, poco a poco, partes de él.

Pero hasta aquí he llegado. He aguantado demasiado tiempo porque sé que no es bueno precipitarse.

Pero tranquilos, esta noche todo habrá terminado de una vez por todas. Esta noche vengaré vuestra muerte. Esta noche le demostraré, una vez más, que con los Potter no se juega.

Porque los Potter somos como el fuego. Puedes jugar con nosotros, pero siempre debes ir con cuidado porque puedes acabar quemándote.

Y eso es lo que le va a pasar a él esta noche. Va a lamentar todas y cada una de las cosas que ha hecho a lo largo de su vida. Va a desear no haber empezado la guerra a la que hoy voy a poner fin. Porque sí, estoy mirando por mí y por mi felicidad. Pero también estoy velando por la felicidad del resto del mundo; ya sean muggles o magos, sangre sucia o sangre limpia.

Sé que muchas veces he deseado ser otra persona porque no podía avanzar con todo el peso que llevo sobre los hombros; pero en seguida me deshacía de esa idea porque si actuaba así estaría deshonrándoos.

Porque vosotros disteis vuestra vida por mí, por protegerme, por asegurarme un futuro.

Antes no sabía con certeza cuál iba a ser mi futuro. Ahora lo sé. Voy a acabar con Tom Riddle aunque yo mismo muera en el intento.

No pienso permitir que siga destrozando las vidas de personas inocentes.

¿Voldemort? Me hace gracia ese nombre. Si fuese tan valiente como dice ser, no camuflaría su propio nombre. Eso sólo demuestra su cobardía. Y lo más gracioso de todo es que quiere erradicar a los sangre sucia y los mestizos. Pero, ¿es que él es acaso un sangre pura?

Sea como sea, estoy harto de sus hipocresías y sus mentiras. Hoy habrá acabado todo.

No sé si moriré en la batalla final. Sé que va a ser difícil, un duelo entre él y yo. Pero hay algo que me da una gran ventaja sobre él: haber conocido el amor.

Por si muero definitivamente, quiero dedicaros a vosotros mis últimos pensamientos.

Os quiero, papá y mamá; siempre os he querido y siempre lo haré.

Volveremos a vernos. No sé si será a corto o largo plazo, pero sé que al final me reuniré con vosotros.

Ahora sólo me queda una cosa que hacer; vengar vuestra muerte.

* * *

**_¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? Ya sabéis que el botoncito azul de "Review this chapter está para algo". De hecho, si lo he subido ha sido sobre todo por mis lectores/as fieles._**

**_Muchas gracias a todos/as vosotros/as por las palabras de apoyo; no os hacéis a la idea de lo que singnifican para mí._**

**_¡Nos vemos pronto! Al menos eso es lo que espero._**


End file.
